You're Perfect To Me
by Marie Ateara
Summary: todo cambia en la vida de Meggane Greengass, cuando conoce a la famosa boy-band One Direction y forme parte de su grupo, enamorándose de uno de los integrantes y viajando con ellos en los Tours...
1. Chapter 1

**YOU'RE PERFECT TO ME**

Disclaimer: los de 1D no me pertenecen, nada que de ellos, ni sus familiares, ni los programas, canciones otros cantantes, amigos, lugares, casas...etc... disfruten de la fic inventada por mi...

Summary:todo cambia en la vida de Meggane Greengass, cuando conoce a la famosa boy-band One Direction y forme parte de su grupo, enamorándose de uno de los integrantes y viajando con ellos en los Tours...

Prolongo

Estaba sentada, de cuclillas, en la caja de arena, construyendo un castillo para mi pequeña princesa, cuando unos niños pasaron corriendo, destrozando el castillo y empujándome, caí hacia atrás, apoyando mis manitas en el suelo... y note un gran dolor en mi mano izquierda, me mire y vi como un feo cristal estaba incrustado en la palma, justo en medio, empece a sollozar, agarrándomelo la mano ensangrentada, en eso sentí como alguien me agarraba la mano y la examinaba, lo mire entre las lagrimas, tenia unos ojos azules como el cielo y una mirada tan profunda como el mar, además de una linda cabellera castaña...  
-¿te duele?...-me pregunto el pequeño, yo asentí gimiendo levemente por el dolor, me jalo hacia un pequeño banco y me sentó- espera aquí ahora vengo...-dijo corriendo hacia una fuente, pense que iba por un adulto.  
Me quede sentada aun llorando, mirando mi dolorida mano, cuando sentí de nuevo las manos del niño agarrar de nuevo la mía, sus azules ojos examinaron de nuevo la herida, sus dedos agarraron el pedazo de cristal y lo fue extrayendo lentamente, gemí más fuerte por el dolor, él paro y me miro a los ojos.  
-tienes que aguantarte un poco, tiene que ser un niña mayor...¿de acuerdo?...-me hablo lentamente.  
-si...-susurre limpiándome las lagrimas con la manga de mi camisa a rayas azules.  
Sonrió y volvió a su tarea de quitarme el cristal de la mano, cuando lo saco, me di cuenta de que la herida no era muy profunda, me limpio dicha herida con un pañuelo mojado y luego, cogiendo otro pañuelo, me vendo la manita.  
Después de terminar, de hacer el último nudo, observo su obra maestra satisfecho, mientras yo lo observaba, era muy mono, con una gran sonrisa, unos ojazos azules, como dije, una melena castaña, debía ser un o dos años mayor a mi, iba vestido con un chándal gris holgado y un camisa con Tigger sonriendo, sus ojos me sacaron de mi análisis.  
-ves que bien, eres toda una chica mayor...-dijo sonriendo alegre, le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente- ¿como te llamas pequeña?...-cuestiono sentándose ami lado.  
-me llamo Meg ¿y tu?...-pregunte curiosa.  
-yo...me llaman _...-dijo simpáticamenten, nunca recordaba el nombre del niño, sonreí ese niño era divertido y muy mono-¿cuantos años tienes?...-pregunto interesado.  
-tengo 6 años ¿y tu?...-conteste señálandole con los dedos mis años.  
-yo casi tengo 8...tengo 7 y medio...-casi grito.  
-¡hey deja esa niña y ven a jugar con nosotros!...-le grito otro niño, que se planto delante nuestro, me miro despectivamente.  
-no...-dijo fríamente- Meg es ahora mi amiga, así que jugare con ella...vete...-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el asintió algo triste y se marcho- vamos a jugar Meg...-susurro jalándome a los columpios.  
Durante todo ese mes me la pase jugando con ese niño, todas las tardes jugábamos los dos solos, sin que nos interrumpieran, hasta un 14 de Mayo, mi papa había sido trasladado y debíamos irnos al centro de Londres, esa tarde fui de nuevo a jugar con él, pero estaba triste no volvería a ver sus ojos azules, tan pequeña y tan temprana para el amor, después de jugar un rato, me fui a sentar en nuestro banco, él extrañado me siguió, mirándome curioso...  
-hoy nos mudamos...-dije tristemente, el niño(aun no logro recordar su nombre) me miro igual de triste.  
-¿donde?¿quizás pueda ir a visitarte?...-dijo esperanzado, lo mire con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.  
-no va a poder ser...es en Londres, trasladaron a mi papa allí...-hable lentamente, el me agarro la mano, la cual me lastime hacía ya un mes.  
-lo siento...-susurro y me atrajo a el abrazándome, las lagrimas de mis ojos se deslizaron por mi rostro cuando cerré los ojos fuertemente, no me quería ir...

(los espacios que dejo en blanco son un cambio de escena)

-mira Meg, te regalo mi colgante...para que no te olvides de mi...-dijo el pequeño sacándoselo por la cabeza, me lo entrego, era un colgante en forma de perrito, con la cuerda de cuero negro y rojo, sonreí.  
-gracias...yo también te doy esto...es mi pulsera favorita, mama me dice que es de niños, pero yo igual la adoro...-le dije mostrándole la pulsera, era con la tira negra y en el centro de esta había "I LOVE FOOTBALL"...  
-¡me encanta el fútbol!...-grito entusiasmado, le sonreí contenta, hasta que mi mama, me llamo, lo mire- espero volver a verte Meg...-dijo besándome la mejilla, yo me sonroje...  
-igualmente...-susurre yendo hacia mi mama con una radiante sonrisa...  
RING RING!  
RING RING!...  
-¡PUTO DESPERTADOR!...-le grite al aparatito.  
-¡Meg llegaras tarde a clase!¡fuera te esperan tus amigas!...-grito mi mama desde abajo, me apresure a vestirme unos pitillos y un jersey azul, unos botnes, me peine mi larga melena oscura y me encamine con mis amigas...

Continuara...

Aquí les dejo el prologo de se esta novela, espero os gusteeeeee... ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: ¡Encuentro catastrófico! ¿o no?...**

Quería gritar, llorar, patalear...mis hermanos pequeños no los encontraba, los muy graciosos se escondieron en un edificio lleno de gente que gritaba algo, llevaba como media hora buscándol...os y nada...  
-¡Ithan!...¡Kevin!...-grite con los ojos aguados, iba andando por un pasillo medio oscuro.  
-¡Hey tu!...-grito un segurata y corrió hacia mi- VEN AQUÍ...-chillo con su voz grabe, yo me apresure a salir corriendo.  
-¡mierda!...-grite acelerando el paso y al girar una esquina choque con algo o alguien, casi me caigo, pero rápido me equilibre-¿que...?...-me interrumpí al ver los ojos azules de uno de mis hermanos- Ithan...¿donde estabas?...-pregunte preocupada.  
-estaba con Kevin jugando cuando un segurata nos pillo y nos persiguió, entonces nos separamos, para despistarlo y entonces...-explico pero el gran hombre nos interrumpió.  
-¡venir aquí!...-grito echando a correr tras nosotros.  
Corrimos como posesos, rápidamente vimos dos puertas, Ithan entro en la primera y yo en la siguiente. Dentro me sentí mas relajada, pero eso no iba a durar mucho...  
-¿quien eres tu?...-pregunto una voz masculina detrás de mi.  
Respingue del susto, girándome rápidamente, grite asustada, delante de mi estaba un chico moreno con el pelo hacia arriba, barba de tres días, ojos marrón-miel, alto y muy delgado, que me miro curioso.  
-repito la pregunta...¿quien eres?¿y que haces aquí?...-volvió a repetir levantándose de un sofá donde estaba tirado.  
-eeeehhhh...yo...yo...-balbucee tímidamente, carraspee de pronto viendo que el chico también era indio como yo- lo siento...no quería molestarte, soy Meggane Greengass ¿y tu?...-pregunte curiosa, él sonrió divertido.  
-yo soy Zayn Malik...integrante del grupo One Direction...supongo que sabrás del grupo¿no?...-dijo con una sonrisa, lo mire curiosa.  
-¿quienes?...lo siento pero no se de que me estas hablando...-susurre sin entender- bueno a sido un placer Zayn Malik, pero debo ir a buscar a mis hermanos, adiós...-me despedí y abrí lentamente la puerta, pero allí plantado delante estaba el segurata de antes, un hombre de color tan grande y fornido como un armario.  
Me asuste y cerré rápidamente puerta, oyendo una risa burlona detrás de mi, me gire encarándolo, cuando divise otros tres chicos, uno era moreno de ojos verdes, otro estaba rapado y tenia los ojos caoba, mientras que el último era rubio y con ojos azules...  
-¿quien es ella Zayn?...-le dijo el moreno, hay que decirlo...¡era monísimo!...  
-me llamo Meggane...-hable antes de que el moreno contestara.  
-un gusto Meg...yo soy Harry Styles, ellos son Liam Payne, el del cabello cortísimo y Niall Horan, el rubio, aunque aun falta un integrante en nuestro Boy band, Louis Tomlinson, es muy majo...-se presento el chico simpáticamente, sonreí, sus ojos me recordaron a cierto enano travieso y eso me recodo algo...  
-¡mis hermanos!...-grite desesperada, se sorprendieron viéndome casi arrancándome mi melena castaña por la desesperación.  
-¿que te pasa?...-pregunto el tal Liam(ya se que las otras fans me mataran por llamarle así)...  
-como le dije a él, perdí a mis hermanos por aquí, no se como encontrarlos, sin que ese segurata intente atraparme y echarme de nuevo...-susurre sentándome en una silla que había allí.  
-¿quieres que te ayudemos?...-dijo el rubio, entonces sonreí alegre y asentí contenta- pues andando...-dijo pasánando por mi lado, jalándome.  
Al salir nos encontramos al hombre, pero nos ignoro, sonreí al chico a mi lado...

-¡Kevin!...¡Ithan!...-grite encontrándolos dentro de un cuarto de escobas-¿que hacéis aquí?...-pregunte curiosa, ellos me miraron con lagrimas en los ojo y corrieron hacia mi, llorando A mares.  
-¡Meg!...-gimotearon, me rodearon sollozando y temblando- el segurata casi nos atrapa y nos asusto...-gimió Kevin, con sus ojos, verdes iguales a los míos, llenos de lagrimas.  
-va no pasa nada...-le dije devolviéndoles el abrazo, se me enterneció el corazón, me gire al rubio, que nos miraba enternecido- gracias Niall...-dije sonriéndole, él se sonrojo, era adorable...  
-ha sido un placer ayudarte, espero verte pronto Meg, también fue un placer conocerte...-se despidió.  
-el placer a sido mio, espero volverlos a ver a todos...-me despedí cordial- adiós...-le di dos besos y me fui, arrastrando a mis hermanos que me miraron con la boca abierta.  
-¡conociste a Niall!...- gritaron al unisono.  
-Si ¿por que?...-cuestione curiosa.  
-¡es de One Direction!...¿sabes quienes son no?...-dijeron de nuevo a la vez, yo los mire con una ceja alzada.  
-¿quienes?...-pregunte olvidándome por completo de que Zayn ya me lo había comentado.  
-¡One Direction!...-gritaron al unisono- es la mejor boy-band dela momento...-hablo esta vez Ithan.  
-¡OH!...pues si los conocí hace un rato...¿queréis que os lleve a verlos?...-pregunte divertida ante la emoción de esos dos bromistas.  
-¡SI!...-gritaron emocionados.  
-pues vamos...-les cogí de la mano y los jale hacia el camerino.

tock tock...

-¿si?...-dijo una voz dentro la estancia.  
-soy Meg...-susurre, entonces Niall me abrió con una sonrisa.  
-¡hey chicos!¡allí viene nuestra no-fan...-dijo divertido Zayn, yo sonreí, sintiendo a mis hermanos pegados a mi.  
-chicos os presento a mis hermanos...-dije señalándolos detrás de mi a esos dos que se escondían detrás de mi- él es Ithan, el de ojos azules, y el Kevin, de ojos verdes, saludar chicos...-dije empujándoles al centro de la estancia.  
-ho-hola...-Saludo Ithan avergonzado y emocionado.  
-hola pequeño...-le saludo amablemente Zayn, los otros lo imitaron, no vi un par de ojazos azules mirarme fijamente mientras yo me reía de mis adorables hermanos.  
-perdonen...pero tenían ganas de verlos, así que aproveche y los traje para que os conocieran...-dije algo temerosa ante su reacción, ellos sonrieron.  
-estamos encantados de que los hayas traído Meg...ahora les firmamos un autógrafo...-susurro Harry entusiasmado y divertido.  
-gracias chicos...-sonreí alegre fijándome por segunda vez en el castaño de ojos azules-¿quien es él?...-pregunte a Liam.  
-él es Louis Tomlinson, el chico que te dijo Harry antes...-me explico el ojimarron divertido, me agarro de la mano y me jalo hacia mis hermanos- Loue, ella es Meg...una no-fan...no sabe quienes somos, pero sus hermanos si...raro ¿no?...-me presento el chico, sonreí divertida ante la mueca del castaño.  
-un gusto Meg, soy...-pero lo interrumpí.  
-Louis¿no?...-dije mirando al moreno irónicamente- se quien eres ...Harry se encargo de presentarme a toda la banda...-reí, el mencionado sonrió tontamente.

-bueno a sido un placer, pero debemos irnos, suerte con vuestro concierto...-dije levantándome del sofá donde me obligaron a sentarme por media hora.  
-el placer a sido nuestro...-sonrió Lou, le devolví la sonrisa algo sonrojada, algo poco normal en mi.  
Sentía unas enormes y llameantes mariposas revolotear en mi estomago...un estado extraño en mi, cada vez que le miraba a esos dos ojazos azules...  
-ejem...bueno peques nos vamos a casa...-le dije a esos bromistas, ellos me miraron suplicantes, mientras jugaban con los chicos- no me miren así, los conocieron, os firmaron todo lo que lleváis encima...ya bastante los molestamos...-le reproche poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra- ademas mama debe estar preocupada y en su estado no deberíamos permitirle preocuparse...-los mire duramente, ellos se miraron y se sonrieron, tramaban algo.  
-¡pero baby bubies!...-dramatizo Kevin, lo mire enojada.  
-¡no queremos irnos baby bubies! ¿si?...-volvió a repetir ese nombre Ithan.  
-¡ITHAN, KEVIN!...-les grite encolerizada, iba a lanzarme sobre ellos, pero unas risas me distrayeron, me gire, encarando a los chicos, que intentaban por todos los medios aguantarse la risa, me sonroje de sobremanera- mierda...-dije por lo bajo tapándome la cara con las manos.  
-¿Meg?...-dijo uno de mis hermanos- no te enfades con nosotros, por favor...-siguieron hablando.  
Yo quite las manos de mi cara, llevándolas a los lados, apretando los puños y me encamine hacia la puerta, la abrí y me dispuse a salir, cuando una mano se interpuso y agarrándome de la mano, mi giro, me encontré con la sonrisa de Zayn, lo mire con las mejillas ardiendo...  
-no te enfades...nos reímos por que nosotros tenemos una niña llamada Lux y a llamamos baby Lux...-explico-¿quien te llamo así?...-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, yo fruncí un poco el entrecejo, pero...  
-mi madre...-dije cruzándome de brazos, los cinco sonrieron y omitieron el pequeño mote de mi madre, el resto de la despedida- bueno ahora si nos tenemos que ir...-les dije a esos dos, ya me iba a vengar ya...  
Ellos sonrieron y asintieron contentos, me despedí de todos ellos, con dos besos, cuando llegue a despedirme de Louis, me lo quede mirando, hasta que Harry me empujo a sus brazos, este me recibió divertido...  
-a-adiós...-tartamudee sonrojada, el sonrió adorablemente, empece a sentir de nuevo las mariposas, aunque bien podría decir que dejaron de ser mariposas para convertirse en palomas.  
-adiós Meg...-susurro, asentí y sonreí al ver un pequeño sonrojo cubrir sus mejillas- adiós pequeños...-se despidió de los peques, después de soltarme.  
Prácticamente salí de allí corriendo, mientras mis pequeños hermanos corrían detrás de mi sonreían divertidos, gritándome tímida y mojigata...me sonroje y espere en el fondo, volver a encontrarme con el...digo con ellos...

continuara..

Allí tienen el primer capítulo, espero les guste, déjenme algún review, es la primera vez que escribo sobre una banda real, no me critiquen mucho ni me denuncien por eso...


End file.
